The Search of a Lost Saiyan
The group pinpointed Reia's position. In order to find her, they need a guide. Otherwise, they can get lost too. While walking around town, they heard a voice about something unusual. ???: As long as people have been going into these woods, there have been stories about the Millhaven dragon. Kiva: Gosh... Peter: A Millhaven dragon? Here?? Kiva: (He has to be talking about Elliot.) MJ: Many people may not believe it, Peter. But either Pete or Elliot are the key to find Reia and I know it. Coco: Say, how did you know about these things? MJ: I work for the Daily Bugle. Talwyn: I thought Peter worked there.. MJ: Not anymore. Being Spider-Man is a lot busier as it sounds. Peter: MJ, you do know that wasn't my fault. MJ: I know, tiger. Talwyn: Maybe we should talk to that person for information. Kiva: Alright. - The gang walked closer as the person named Mr. Meacham explained more. Mr. Meacham: How does that song go again? They come from the North, right? Way up there in the mountains where few people have ever been. But sometimes, a dragon gets lost from its family and winds up very, very far from home. They say it lives in these very woods. That you can hear its roar at night. They say this, they say that, but, as far as I know, not one soul has ever actually seen this dragon. Except me. Talwyn: Excuse us, sir. Pardon the eavesdropping, but do you really see this dragon? Mr. Meacham: I sure did. Kiva: Well, can you tell us more about it? About it's looks? Mr. Meacham: Well, it was green. Green all over. Except for his eyes. His eyes were red. Before I could even blink, it rears back its head, opens its mighty jaw and shoots out- - Mr. Meacham ignited a lighter to jumpscare the kids. Kiva, however, have a clear idea that Mr. Meacham is talking about Elliot, the same dragon that will find Reia in this timezone. Terra: Please continue, sir. Mr. Meacham: So, I wasn't gonna waste my breath. I rolled out the way, scrambled to my feet, ready for the fight that was gonna come. But as I raised my rifle, the dragon comes to me with one swipe of its claw knocks the gun right out of my hands. Now, what? Things are really not looking good here. But I wasn't gonna be done. Not yet. U just took out my pocket knife. And as the dragon set upon me, I drove it home. Crash: Whoa! MJ: What a story. Talwyn: Yeah.. *quietly* But Elliot can be hiding in the forest. He could be anywhere. Coco: Look, Tal. I know you two want to find Reia, but we need a guide or somekind. ???: Scaring the kids again, dad? - A sudden voice came from Grace, a forest ranger and Mr. Meachan's daughter. Kiva: Gosh... Mr. Meacham: No, no, no. I was just giving them a leg up on what's out there in those woods. Grace: Well, I'm out in those woods every day and while I have seen bears and bobcats and just about every bird you can imagine. I have never seen a dragon. - Have a sudden suspicion that same forest could be where Reia is hidden, Kiva steps up. Kiva: Excuse me, ma'am? Grace: Call me Grace. Kiva: Right.. Grace, do you see a person within the forest by any chance? Aside from other rangers? Grace: Someone you know, miss? Kiva: It's Kiva and yeah. It might be. Grace: I think you might be onto something.. Mr. Meacham: Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there. Grace: And just because you say it's true, doesn't mean it is. But, I'm heading out there now. Kiva, get in my truck. Kiva: A free ride to the forest? Wow.. Thanks, Grace. - Kiva rides on Grace's truck and the gang caught up with them. Elsewhere, Pete, who was now eleven years old, caught a rabbit with Reia not far behind. Reia still wears her training gear when she ran away for own reasons. Pete: Gotcha! Reia: Nice catch, Pete. Pete: Thanks. Who are you? Reia: ...Reia. And you? Pete: Pete. Elliot is not far behind from us. Reia: Who's Elliot? Pete: He's a dragon. He saved me from wolves. Reia: Good for you. - Reia suddenly spotted a bear behind Pete. Pete puts the rabbit down, turns and roared back. When Elliot showed up, however, the bear ran. Pete: Hey, Elliot! - Both Pete and Elliot ran and fly across the forest while Reia decided to fly across the treetops and sees the skies above her. Reia: So...peaceful... - But, visions of her previous mission plagues her mind and she crashed. As a result, Reia had her right foot bleeding from inside her shoe. Both Pete and Elliot rushed through, who are not far from their home. Pete: Are you okay? Reia: ...No. Pete: You're bleeding. I'll get some herbs. Elliot, watch her. - A few hours later, Reia's foot is patched up and the night sky is showing. Pete: What are you looking at? - Elliot looks at the stars, as it turns out. Reia is also looking at the stars, but echoes of pain and suffering can't let go of her ears. Saving both Bluu, who is now Sofia, and Shon are one thing, but saving a close friend is completely another. She can't go back to the Time Patrol because of her reckless actions to save the ones she cares the most. Gwen Stacy was a harsh example to go by. Saving Sonja has completely take its toll on her still. Next morning, Pete, Elliot and Reia traveled far into the forest. But they can hear Grace and Kiva's voices, who are not far from them. Coco: Are you sure Reia was here? Grace: Yeah. There are reports of footprints here. Shouldn't be too far now. Talwyn: Footprints? Kiva: That means Reia IS here! Talwyn: Slow down. We need to know where. - MJ then sees a small blood stain nearby. The gang went by to see a familiar stain. Talwyn: Whoa... That's Saiyan blood! - Knowing that Reia is hiding nearby, but not coming out into the open, Kiva decided to deliver the message publicly, so she can hear her voice. Kiva: (I should deliver the message publicly...) Reia? It's me; Kiva. I just wanted to help you. Reia: (Help...me?) Kiva: I know you are full of grief and scared, but... If you let me, I can help you. Reia: (A choice?) - One of the rangers, named Wentworth, showed up suddenly and both Pete and Reia remain in hiding. Wentworth: You ready to go, Grace? Grace: Yeah. - Talwyn placed a marker on the ground, knowing Reia's last known location that was shown today. Terra: She doesn't want to show herself yet, Kiva. Kiva: Gosh... Peter: But the message is sent. Reia definitely heard it. Just give her some time. MJ: We'll take turns to watch the forest, starting tomorrow. Kiva: Okay. (Hang in there, Reia.) Grace: Just a second. Wentworth: Come on, Grace. Not again. Grace: I'm just settling the score. - Grace opened an excavator door, takes the keys and throws them away. Kiva: (Wow. Smart move.) Wentworth: One for Jack. One for you, huh? Grace: Yeah. Something like that. Talwyn: Payback. Good call, Grace. Grace: Thanks, Tal. Jack deserve it. Wentworth: Aren't you two supposed to be getting hitched? Grace: Yep! Just keeping him on his toes. - Kiva look behind her and, for a split-second, saw Reia from a distance, who continues to hide behind a tree. Kiva: (Reia?) Terra: Truck is leaving. Ready to head back to town? Kiva: Oh! Coming, Terra. - The gang left soon after, leaving Pete and Reia to come out of hiding. Category:Scenes